cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainwater
Rain water Rain water is liquid water in the form of droplets that have condensed from atmospheric water vapor and then becomes heavy enough to fall under gravity. Rain is a major component of the water cycle and is responsible for depositing most of the fresh water on the Island. Collection Rainwater harvesting is collecting the run-off from a structure or other impervious surface in order to store it for later use. Traditionally, this involves harvesting the rain from a roof. The rain will collect in gutters that channel the water into downspouts and then into some sort of storage vessel. Magical Properties and Storage Seasonal Rains Equinox Rains that happen on the Day and Night of the Equinox’s or the Solstices are especially powerful, but if it happens to be the first rain just after the equinox or solstice it is equally as good. Springtime Rain water collected in spring should be stored in a light green bottle. It’s energy is especially potent in potions having to do with fertility, healing, and love. Summertime Rain water collected in the summer should be stored in a sky blue bottle. It’s energy is especially potent in potions used to encourage growth, heat, or external senses. Rain collected on Mid-summer’s eve and Day is especially mystical,also if you know it’s going to rain just in general during this time put any indoor plants outside to enjoy and absorb the rain, including any herbs you are growing indoors. Autumn Rain water collected during the fall equinox or the first rain after the fall equinox should be stored in an orange or other yellow colored glass bottle.It’s energy is especially potent in potions used in death, transmogrify, and speed. Wintertime Rain water collected during the winter solstice or the first rain after should be stored in a silver or clear iridescent glass bottle. It’s energy is especially potent in potions having to do with cold, intelligence or memory, and strength. Gravestones Rain water collected from a gravestone or mausoleum, should be stored in a black glass bottle. Most people think of this as a negative collection; but a gravestone is erected to remember a loved one. So this Rain water can be used to ease a loss, to put things to rest, to bury a long held emotional hurt or to bury feelings that one desires to let go. Moon Phase Rains - Witches Only Blue Moon Rain collected during either phase of the Blue Moon is good for banishings or to bring about difficulties to those who have troubled you. New Moon Rain collected at the New Moon is good for workings in which something needs to be brought in, or the starting of new projects. Full Moon To collect Rain during the Full Moon for use to purify. You can sprinkle the water on just about anything that you would like to be cleared of negativity. Waxing Moon Sometimes we are not lucky to get rain during the exact moon phase, but either waxing or waning the rains collected that time is good as well, Waxing is to bring in good things, blessings, the start of a project, a new beginning. Waning Moon Rain waters collected during this time is good for getting rid of things, banishings, purging of negativity. Witches Only Rain Water Collected from Roses - Witches Only Roses are sacred to the female energy and to the Goddess, because the rock rose is a 5 petaled flower, and the Scent of Rose Water is also her sacred scent. Rain water collected from roses can be collected directly into a bowl. Simply shake the water from the roses over the vessel of your choosing for collection. Black Roses Rain water from black roses should be stored in a black or very dark red bottle. It can be used for warding off negative energies, overcoming hatred, depression and miserly. If used in a ritual for undoing, you can create energies to reverse these emotions. Pink Roses Rain water from pink roses should be stored in a dark pink bottle. It can be used for matters of protection and compassion. Purple Roses Rain water from purple roses should be stored in a dark purple bottle. It can be used for matters of divination. Such as working to identify your psychic ability, developing your talent and learning the wisdom of divination. Red Roses Rain water from red roses should be stored in a red bottle. It can be used for matters of love and commitment. White Roses Rain water from white roses should be stored in a white bottle. It can be used for protection and any general spiritual matter. Such as communicating with spirit, working on raising energies for meditation or bringing a greater sense of Divinity into your being. Yellow Roses Rain water from yellow roses should be stored in a yellow bottle. It can be used for bringing success to any kind of venture. Such as a court case, a new business plan, looking for a job and so on. Multi-colored Roses Rain water from multi-colored roses take on the properties of both colors. For instance, a white rose with dark red trim, would infuse both the essence of communication from spirit with the love and commitment. Rain Water from Trees 1 - Witches Only Rain collected from a tree is similar to collecting from a rose. Depending on the energy of the tree, will depend on what the rain is used for in rituals. In general, a bottle in any variation of green can be used for storing Rain water from trees. But you can also use a color that distinguishes the tree itself, such as a white bottle for birch trees, or greenish-blue for a Blue Spruce and so on. If you do not want to go that far in collecting bottles you can tie a ribbon to the neck of the bottle, but the easiest is to simply label your bottle. Ash Trees The Ash represents balance, spiritual knowledge and wisdom. The ash is a strong wood, and even its most slender limbs are hard to break. As such it also represents strength, endurance and getting back on your feet. Birch Trees The birch tree is a totem tree of Celtic shamans. It is seen as the “World Tree,” the axis upon which the universe spins upon. Rain water collected from a Birch tree can be used for fertility, inception, conception, cleansing, purification, birth and rebirth. Elder Trees The Elder tree represents death and regeneration, the Mother phase of the Goddess and wisdom. Rain water from an Elder tree can be used for transformation, change, communication with spirits. It also represents Gods rebirth and can be used for regeneration or starting over. Holly Trees Holly trees represent the physical world, authority, courage, soldiers/warriors, male sexuality and energy. Rain water from Holly Trees can be used to improve physical energy, provide support for taking on tasks as a leader or in positions of authority. Oak Trees The oak tree is seen as the “door” between the light and dark halves of the year. It is the door of protection between the physical and spiritual worlds, as well as, between home and the outside world. A view that is still practiced today. Rain water from Oak trees can be used for protection, setting shields around yourself, home or a circle for spiritual work. Category:Potion Ingredients Category:Water